Bidding Farewell to a Noble King
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: What would happen if Merlin were to accidentally reveal his magic to Arthur? How would he react? And more importantly, how will destiny be affected by this dramatic change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hello! New story here, if anyone is waiting for Immortal or WSHH to update, I promise they are coming along, but it is slow. I cannot write any at the moment due to insane writers block, but they are coming soon. I promise.**

 **Anyway, I might keep this as just a oneshot but it is very possible that I will keep going with it.**

 **-ihuntwithwinchesters**

It was such a stupid mistake.

If he had just done the chores yesterday like he was told. None of this would have happened. None of the events that now lead to him running through the forest at top speeds away from the thunderous thudding of horse hooves that gradually gets closer, like the fuse closer to a bomb before the explosion. No, nothing like that... it's an incomparable feeling. The feeling of knowing the people you would have once considered brothers are on horseback, ready to kill you at the first glance. It's a feeling that alone could kill you.

 _3 hours earlier_

Arthur sat in a council meeting, they always put Arthur into a foul mood. Merlin thought best to not throw him further into that pit of anger and started to do his chores, the ones Arthur had told him to do before training. Yesterday.

They obviously need to be done...and quickly. And what did Merlin possess that, he could guess comfortably, did he have that no one else did?

Magic.

That... well...magical skill he had held since birth that would keep him out of the stocks and Arthur is a good mood. Or whatever mood he came out of the meeting in.

Seemed easy now doesn't it. But what about when Arthur walks in, out of his meeting early, to see the mop cleaning the corners, the broom sweeping away cobwebs and his 'loyal, non betraying' manservant polishing armour in the middle of the floor whistling happily to himself.

Well, that does make things difficult, does it not?

You can probably guess what happened next.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jolts on the floor. The brush and mop clattering to the floor with an ominous thud. Merlin jumped to his feet, the armour falling down and the cloth falling limply from his shaking hands.

"Arthur... I..I can explain. Please."

"You have magic?"

"Yes, but I only..."

"You've betrayed me," Arthur unsheathed his sword and held it out and at arm's length. The point was just under Merlin's chin, making him lift his neck, look to the ceiling and expose his neck fully.

"You know the punishment for using magic."

Merlin felt tears rush into his eyes and fall down his face.

"Too many have betrayed me, Merlin. This you already know, since you worked with them all."

Merlin swallowed, "Please Arthur...i...i would never hurt you... please...listen..." He was cut off as the sword poked at his throat and caused a small cut.

"No. I have had enough of your lies, sorcerer. I am granting you this, a less painful death. You have saved my life many times but it is obvious that it was for your own gain."

"Arthur!" The sword was removed from Merlin's neck forcefully by another hand grabbing at the King's arm and spinning him round. Gwaine stood there, his hand gripping Arthur's arm until the knuckles whitened and the rest of his knights behind him, Elyan, Percvial and Leon.

"What are you doing? Have you gone completely mad?"

Merlin had fallen to the floor, gasping for breath as panic took over his body.

"He is a sorcerer, Gwaine. By law he must be executed. I am granting him a swift death."

Gwaine scowled at the tone, it sounded nothing like the Arthur he swore to protect. "Arthur, you shouldn't be granting him any sort of death. He is innocent. I mean, come on... it's ...It's Merlin, Arthur. _Merlin._ The idiot, the clotpole."

Arthur ragged his arm out of Gwaine's grip, snarling at the man like an angered animal. The two knights' had become blinded by instincts, Gwaine's call for him to protect Merlin, innocent Merlin, they had become so intense that he was unable to even comprehend what Arthur was saying. Arthur, however was almost being controlled by the hatred that had been conditioned into him by his father and that, like Gwaine, had blinded him from even thinking that maybe Merlin was still Merlin. "That man no longer exists. It was all an act. A way to get close to me."

Arthur marched towards Merlin, who did not run away in fear but stood and looked Arthur straight in the eye. "You won't kill me."

Arthur growled and lifted his sword up to strike the final blow. Merlin's face set and his hand flew upwards, meeting the blade and slowing it down. The connection of a magic blade to magic caused a shock wave and blew all in the room, apart from Merlin, back. Merlin was rigid with his hand clenched into fists and his chest heaving with deep breaths. He stooped down to get the sword from the floor and ran a finger alone the blade, a gold, almost sand-like substance travelled down into the blade highlighting each engraving upon it. Merlin smiled then looked up to see the knights making their way slowly to their feet, he smiled a beastly smile. The Warlock's eyes flashed the cursed gold colour and the blade melted in his hand.

"No!" Arthur leant to his left and pulled Leon's blade from his sheath and charged at Merlin again. The Man of Magic looked up from the melting blade in his hand and calmly dropped the hilt then flicked his wrist up, almost nonchalantly.

"ætsittan feþe"

Arthur fell to the floor onto his knees and forced to stop moving, not from his own will through but the strength of the spell.

"Release me, sorcerer." Arthur spat out.

Merlin turned away to the window, stared out at the courtyard and the people below, placing his hands either side of the ledge, leaning his full weight onto it, took a deep breath and slowly began to speak.

"I have saved this kingdom, its people and its even monarchs more times than each person in here could count on their hands. And this..." he gestured a hand towards the melted pool, Excalibur on the floor, "Is how I am repaid? You would kill the one who kept you alive for almost a century because you find out instead of doing it with a sword, he did it with a more powerful tool. One that is feared but does less evil then a sword." Merlin sighed and moved to face Arthur frozen on the spot.

"I lost so much for you. And in return I get a _painless_ execution? I lost my father, my mother, Lancelot...Freya." Merlin's voice broke on the last name. None of the men knowing who it was he spoke of and had managed to break his dark demeanour but it was soon regained.

"If you knew what I have done for this kingdom, maybe your views would not be this way and maybe I would live peacefully here..."

"Magic has no place in Camelot..." Arthur said, the rehearsed and conditioned phase rolled easily from his tongue.

"Just remember who you are speaking to before quoting that phase. Who said it? Your father, your knights, even myself."

Arthur closed his mouth and Merlin continued, "I will never know the answers because I will never tell you information needed for the answer. I do doubt that we will see each other again. You have shattered destiny and you have shattered any chance of Camelot being free and safe. You are doomed, _sire._ And magic will not be by your side and if he chooses to follow me," Merlin extended his arm towards Gwaine, "neither will strength."

Merlin began only addressing Gwaine, practically ignoring the rest of the knights and the kneeling king still unable to move. "Come with me, we can be free. I can give us a new world and life or you can stay with Pendragon but I can never guarantee safety or freedom under such a rule."

Gwaine moved for the first time since Merlin had cast the spell on Arthur. Gwaine stepped forward and clasped arms with Merlin. They turned to face the others who the same as Gwaine had not moved in shock. Gwaine addressed them first.

"You see what he does to magic and goodness when it is thrown in his face. Why would you want to spend your life under him when you could be free of it? Please, brothers. Lancelot did not die for Merlin just for him to be to be killed. He took the man's place to save him and ensure him a long happy life."

Percival seemed most wounded at these words, Lancelot was his first friend and the man who had rescued him and stopped him doing something stupid for revenge. Lancelot had died saving Merlin but it was not just Merlin he was saving it was Arthur and his kingdom. That was what Percival would stand for. He looked sadly to his comrades and shook his head. Gwaine and Merlin faces both dropped, Merlin's more than Gwaine. He could not understand why people would stay under such a cruel man when they could be free.

Elyan shook his head, stating "I would if not for Gwen."

Arthur growled as how his knights could just so easily desert him. All but Leon who confidently said "I stay with the Pendragon line."

Merlin shook his head, "I don't understand you. And now, I never will. Goodbye, my friends. I wish you all a safe and happy life. Farewell, sire."

And so Merlin bid farewell to the king he once knew. The fair and just traits, that Arthur had been admired for, slipped right away from him when faced with another 'betrayal' and all hope for Merlin's faith in destiny was washed away too.

Destiny was shattered.

Albion was doomed.

The young sorcerer fell to his knees and wept.

 **A/N- I do have a plan for the rest of the story so I will keep on writing it but whether it will ever be finished or ever go on to here. Please Favourite, Follow or Review and tell me if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Here is the next chapter, this is going to be a full length story (hopefully if writers block remains at bay) but I will try to keep this going as long as possible and hopefully to completion. Please enjoy!**

 **-ihuntwithwinchesters**

When Arthur regained movement in his limbs, it was safe to say he was furious. Merlin, the man who he had trusted as a brother and confided more in than his family, had betrayed him, and then it

hit him again.

 _Merlin_ , silly, stupid, lazy Merlin, had betrayed him. Arthur crumbled back to his knees before his arms were caught by two knights.

"Sire, what are your orders?" Leon asked as he supported the king and helped him to his feet.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts about his old manservant, that man was obviously gone.

"Make sure they don't return, but do not launch a search party yet. I need to speak to someone first."

Merlin was sat on the ground, staring at the sticks and twigs on the ground, Gwaine had built a fire and created a camp around him within the hour of their arrival. They were close to the border between Mercia and Camelot. Gwaine recognised it when he was banished. The silence continued while the two sat on the forest floor, lost in their own thoughts for another hour. Merlin was the one to break the silence.

"Why did you follow me, Gwaine? You could have stayed and had the perfect life in Camelot, but you chose to run away with me. You might never have a family. You might never have a home. I won't think any less of you if you chose to return now."

Gwaine thought about it and answered, "I chose you because I know you could never do a bad deed where as Arthur tried to kill you before even hearing you out. As for a home, I gave that life up long ago and a family, can you see me as a family man? It would leave too many women unhappy and that is why I am here, to make women happy." Gwaine adopted a serious tone again, "Merlin, my friend, I would never leave you here, especially in such a situation."

Merlin looked up from the dirty sticks for the first time, "Thank you, Gwaine. You are a true friend."

Gwaine grasped the warlock's shoulder, "Now, my friend, we must talk about your abilities. More specifically, your ability to create mead on demand."

Merlin smiled and everything almost seemed okay.

Until the thumping of horse hooves sounded nearby.

Arthur was stomping down the corridors of his castle, heading towards the one man who had answers for it all. Gaius. The physician, Arthur was almost certain, was far too observant to miss a sorcerer living right under his nose (but Arthur began to doubt his assumption upon the realisation that Merlin had hidden his secret from Arthur for nearly a decade despite him spending nearly every second with him). The door slammed open and Gaius was sat on a chair close to the fire, drinking some tea.

"Hello sire, I guess you have come to speak about Merlin?" He said, not looking at the king, just watching the flames dance over each other and over the logs.

"Of course you knew. Of course you were hiding him!" Arthur felt a sudden rise in his anger levels, "You know that harbouring a sorcerer is a crime Gaius, punishable by death, so why protect him?"

Gaius snorted "If you will excuse me for what I am about to say but your ignorance blinds you, sire. Did you give Merlin a chance to explain? Did you allow him to tell you the truth of why he has magic and how he uses it? Of course you didn't, because to you magic is evil. Magic is the thing that ruined lives. Ask yourself this, if a man were to go insane with a sword and to slaughter a village, which would you blame, the sword or the man? You would blame the man without question, the sword would not work without the man. Magic is the same but instead you blame the instrument for the evil in man. And that is truly why destiny has failed this day."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but could not find words. It was true. Arthur had just gone straight to the assumption that Merlin was evil, without even giving the man a chance. It was insanity to do so. "I need to know why he does it then Gaius. Why did he chose magic?"

Gaius looked up from the flames and turned to Arthur, "I am not the right person to be asking. You should be asking Merlin but I am guessing since you ran him out of his home with the threat of murder he will not want to speak. I suggest speaking to the great dragon.

"Impossible, I..." Arthur began his argument but stopped when Gaius cocked his eyebrow at the young king, "Do you think I would be telling you to go to him if I thought he was truly dead? He will only come when called, you will need to call him, in the clearing outside of Camelot. He cannot enter Camelot. Merlin forbade it."

Arthur took a step back to absorb the information given to him.

The great dragon was alive and in turn the greatest defeat that Arthur had completed was a lie, another one cooked up by his manservant, who also ordered a dragon to never come into his kingdom. He needed answers.

"How do I call a dragon? The last dragonlord is dead."

Gaius smiled, only for a second then it dropped as quickly as it had appeared. "You will be able to, just call his name. Kilgharrah."

"Okay, me and the knights will ride out at nightfall." Arthur turned to leave but Gaius interrupted, "It would be best to go alone, sire. Many Camelot soldiers and no Merlin to subdue him may lead to a relapse in behaviour. Take no blade, expect maybe Excalibur."

Arthur scoffed himself, "I am unable to take Excalibur, Merlin destroyed it." Arthur left, leaving Gaius alone in his chambers.

Arthur stood in the clearing, sighing at his own stupidity. If someone where to walk into the clearing, they would assume his insane. Well, if he walked into the clearing and saw someone dress in full armour but unarmed, calling a name that sounded relatively similar to the old religion, he would have them thrown in the prison before they could call again. But still, here he stood, shouting out to a dragon, not only a dragon but a dragon who was presumed dead until 2 hours ago.

"Kilgharrah!" Arthur shouted again, it was useless, the dragon was not coming and just as Arthur began to turn his back, a immense thud sounded behind him, the earth under Arthur's foot shook so much that he fell to the ground.

The dragon was huge but less so terrifying than his first encounter with the creature. His scaly skin matched the forbidden, golden colour that resided in his eyes. This was a creature of magic and Arthur was frightened but forced himself to be brave and to stand on wobbly legs.

"Kilgharrah, I am..."

"I know who you are, little king as you do me. The real question is why have you call me here? I assume for answers on your little warlock problem." The dragon boomed down at him, his voice surprisingly calm and warm for such a huge and ferocious beast, but still Arthur wished he had of brought a blade, his hand subconsciously moved to his empty sheath at the thought.

The dragon cocked an eyebrow at Arthur's actions, "Why did you not bring a blade, young king? I could easily slay you where you stand and it would barely be an effort."

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke with a voice he would use when addressing his people, "I brought no weapon because a good friend advised not to, the only weapon he advised to bring no longer exists, thanks to your warlock."

The dragon bellowed in laughed, " _My_ warlock? I can assure you, if either Merlin or I were to claim possession over the other, the warlock would win. I have no control over the boy where as he has the power to control me that only he possesses."

Arthur sighed, understanding what the dragon means, "Merlin is a dragonlord then."

The golden creature nodded his head, then brought it down towards Arthur's level but not the entire way, "The boy was granted the power by his father after his death."

Arthur sucked in a small breath at the thought, Merlin had watched his father die before his eyes. _Merlin is a traitor,_ a voice hissed inside of Arthur's head, _but nobody should watch their parent die before their eyes._

"I need answers, dragon. I have been told you can give them to me. Why did Merlin choose magic? He knows of its corrupting power."

The dragon scoffed (if dragons could even scoff) "Merlin did not choose magic, magic choose Merlin. As did destiny. Merlin was born with innate magic, he had no control of it. It would run havoc as a child. He was practically locked away by his mother, in fear that Uther would learn of the boy's power and would execute him. He needed to learn better control. He managed to learn some himself but he needed training. This is why he moved to Camelot. Upon his arrival, I was still locked below the castle and even I sensed it. Every magical being sensed it, Emrys was about to meet the Once and Future King, that is yourself, Arthur. After saving you from the witch, he learnt of his destiny, to protect you. He had been given this power to protect the king and his son and to ensure the reuniting of Albion. Merlin has no evil bone in his body and he uses magic solely for good."

Arthur was taken aback. He had been so wrong, he had almost killed a man who did nothing but save him from danger for a decade. He needed to get to Merlin. However, before the dragon could be questioned any further, "Someone is coming, the information I have given you is only the beginning but I do trust you know enough to make the correct choice." With that, the dragon extended his wings and flew away into the night, only seconds before Leon and Gaius burst into the clearing on horseback.

"Sire!" Gaius rushed forwards, "Did you speak to Kilgharrah? Did you learn the truth?" Arthur could only nod, his head still trying to process the information presented to him. Gaius nodded "Just in time Sire, a group of knights, led by Sir Francis have led to hunt Merlin down like an animal. Sire, this could be the final blow that makes Merlin lose all hope in destiny. You need to find him."

Arthur nodded quickly and turned to Leon, "I will ride now, give me your sword and your horse, I need to get there first, go back and gather Elyan and Percival then ride and find us." Leon nodded and dismounted his sword, grasping Arthur's forearm and handing him his sword. "I wish you the best of luck, sire."

Arthur nodded and rushed away leaving Leon and Gaius stood on the border to Mercia. "I hope he finds him" Leon spoke absently to himself. Gaius began to speak some reassurances before an explosion sounded from not far away.

Merlin was running with Gwaine at his side. The horses and yelling of men was getting closer. He tried firing some spells backwards but they would not cause much harm. It is hard to focus on magic when running for your life. Merlin realised he had had enough. He whirled round and faced the men head on, the horses stopped and the men drew their crossbows and bows, all were pulled back and taunt, and all were aimed right at Merlin. Gwaine was shouting to run, stood a little into the treeline, watching his best friend stood in the clearing, facing almost certain death.

"Fire!" Sir Francis yelled, Merlin swiped a hand in front of him, freezing all the arrows in the air, "Arthur sent you?" Merlin asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Sir Francis nodded, "He sent us to kill you, he doesn't want any secrets of Camelot getting out. But he also just wants you dead for your magic. He hates you."

Gwaine stepped forward, "He is a coward! You all are!" The knights began threatening the former and in the midst of it all, Merlin stood trembling with rage. Arthur should have changed when he spoke to Gaius, he should have realised that all Merlin had done was for the greater good and for the safety of Camelot and its monarchs. He should of seen this. But obviously that man was gone for good. Gwaine, finally, noticed his friend and walked over, "Merlin..."

The only answer Gwaine got was the arrows turning around to face the knights before them. "I'm going to send a message that he won't ever forget."

Gwaine stepped beside the raven haired boy, his eyes trained intently on the arrows before him. "Merlin, this isn't you. You would never dream of killing these men. Ever. Your fight is with Arthur, do not become the evil he thinks you are."

Merlin's arm began to fall as did tears down his face, his face set and he stared at the knights before him, frozen by fright and the threat of the death around them. "You listen to me, you will all return to Arthur and tell him that I do not want to fight him so I will leave him allow and make a promise to never share any information I have on him, if he never hunts me. If I or Gwaine are ever hunted, I will take it personally as an act of war." The arrows fell to the floor, "Tell him to not underestimate my power like he has for the last decade."

Gwaine smiled at his friend, he was still himself. Merlin turned to leave and as Gwaine did, something caught his eye. A crossbow, ready to fire at Merlin. The familiar sound the arrow launching echoed in Gwaine's head.

"No!" Gwaine ran and pushed Merlin down before the pain hit and a warm feeling fell down Gwaine's chest.

"No! Gwaine!" Merlin shot up from the floor to see his best friend falling down the floor with an arrow in his chest.

"You bastards! We were leaving! You were going to live in peace!"

Then Merlin screamed and all hell broke loose.

 **A/N- and it is all going to get good now, is gwaine going to live or die? Will Arthur get there before all hope is lost? Will Merlin turn completely into another man and abandon his destiny? Ooooh it is all very exciting.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow! It is going to get very good now!**

 **-ihuntwithwinchesters**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hello everybody! Sorry I have been gone for a while but I have had a lot to do and it was my birthday quite recently so I have been out and about spending the money I got, so I will be writing again soon as I have lots of free time.**

 **This chapter is an odd one and if it seems very distorted or confusing I have wrote another note at the end that you can quickly read and if it still isn't cleared up you can always message me on my tumblr (imaginationlessme) or on here, I will answer soon as possible!**

 **(Also very big congrats to me for getting my first bad comment! Woo! But seriously if you don't like the story, don't read simple as. To review the 2nd chapter means you read both so why waste your time if you don't enjoy.)**

 **Anyway, rant over. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-ihuntwithwinchesters**

" _No!" Gwaine ran and pushed Merlin down before the pain hit and a warm feeling fell down Gwaine's chest._

" _No! Gwaine!" Merlin shot up from the floor to see his best friend falling down the floor with an arrow in his chest._

" _You bastards! We were leaving! You were going to live in peace!"_

 _Then Merlin screamed and all hell broke loose._

Merlin began hyperventilating over Gwaine's still form, whispering spells with his hands on the bloody wound. Gaius had always said, if a patient were to die, that they were now at peace and they would hardly feel a thing. Merlin could now see straight through his lies. Gwaine did not look 'at peace', his eyes were open and agony flooded from them showing that the man had died in such a way that was undeserving for him.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay, he'll be okay," The mantra that Merlin had taken on was constantly looping in his head but his panic and guilt would alter it.

 _he's dead, it's your fault, he is dead because of your stupidity, of course you could not live peacefully. Anywhere you go, you bring death and ruin. Now you have brought it upon your best friend._

Merlin fell back onto his bottom from his crouched position and stared down at his bloody palms. Gwaine's blood stained his hands and Merlin knew that even when it was washed away, the guilt of his friend dying would never fade. The young warlock dragged the back of his hand over his mouth and began to dry heave and sob, mumbling quietly to himself.

"I've killed him. This is all my fault. I am sorry, my friend but I cannot let this _monster_ who I once called a brother go unpunished. I will avenge you. I will never stop fighting for revenge until the day I die or _he_ dies."

Merlin stood up and looked around the clearing, he looked at the mess he had created, the mess of mangled bodies, he looked in shock at both his own creation and the words that came out of his mouth. " _I_ did this...but I am good." Merlin threw his hands to his head, forgetting about the blood that was drying upon them. "I'm good... I'm not like Morgana."

 _You are just like her, a traitor, a killer_

"I am not a killer."

 _A killer, a murderer. Slayer of the innocence. These men had families and lives, you have ended them yourself..._

"I am **not** a **killer**. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry! They killed Gwaine!"

 _You still did it. You slaughtered them in cold blood._

The warlock felt tears running down his face, he was a murderer, "I'm a monster. I am no better than Pendragon."

 _Stop crying, I am trying to help you become better. Stronger. You can let go of all this guilt and let me take over, I'll give you the revenge you desire. Give me control._

Merlin didn't want this guilt anymore, he didn't want to feel anything. He didn't want to feel the guilt for Gwaine's death, he had forced him into this life (even if it was only for 4 hours but it was long enough to get him killed) and it was his fault he was dead. He didn't want to see him die every time he closed his eyes. So he did all he could, he let go.

The guilt flooded out of his body and all the remorse for his crimes, that still lay deep in his heart, disappeared.

He felt power surging into him. The darkness taking over his body as it was pulled forwards to control the body and as Merlin was pushed back. He was finally at peace but he was no longer himself. Merlin was no more. Long live the darkness.

A noise made him turn to see the King stood in the clearing, petrified at the sight before him. Anger rose inside him and he began to vibrate with rage and the strength of the magic that surged around the small man's body. The darkness spoke for him and could, with a single word symbolise all the rage that he held in his body, "You..." and his hand flung out and shot him backwards into a tree.

Arthur ran, as fast as he could, along the border of Mercia hoping desperately by chance he would hear something that could lead him in the correct way, towards his destiny. The sign he was looking for presented itself to the king but not in the way he would like it too.

A black ring of magic fired itself outward and knocked the young man backwards into a tree, as he slowly gathered his senses he saw that the black smoke has fallen to the floor and was being pulled back to, what Arthur deduced to be, the source and his manservant. Merlin had once told him that Magic when fired outwards need to return to the source and some ways it is more subtle than others but when the spell has finished, all magic has to return to the source. And the power of the spell affected the subtlety of how the magic returns. The only man Arthur could think that would be powerful enough to cast such a spell was the very man he was looking for. So he followed the trail to a clearing...

Arthur had to choke back a gasp at the sight around him.

The bodies of his knights lay mangled around, littering the beautiful clearing. Their heads lay on the luscious grace and their blood began staining the flowers underneath. It was the sight that was haunt his dreams and nightmares for years after. Their bodies were completely destroyed, their guts lay around. Some looked as though they had not suffered long, however some like Sir Francis, were mutilated, he was still choking in pain before catching his King's eye and letting out a final breath. The most disturbing sight was the body of Gwaine, his clothes saturated with his own blood and his eyes open staring at the sky, unseeing, he let out a small gasp causing Merlin to whirl around revealing his completely black eyes, no longer blessed by the glorious gold of magic. The man before him spat out only one word, "You!" He was practically vibrating with rage and his upper lip twitched in anger. Black magic fired at him like a cannon ball and threw him into a tree pinning him there. The warlock began to walk towards him, "You offer yourself like payment for your crimes." Merlin said placing a hand to his chest in fake shock before bowing until his head almost touched his knees, he cocked his head upwards so he could see the King and smirked, "Well, I gratefully accept." He walked away until he was a safe distance, as he lifted his arm to prepare the king's executing spell, Arthur began to speak,

"Merlin, this isn't you. Don't become the monster that I thought magic was. Prove me wrong, please. I need you. I did not send these men, they did this of their own accord."

Merlin's eyes flashed from the complete coverage of black so his iris was visible, the magnificent golden colour and his arm began to falter, Arthur found the spell weakening and he could move forward from the tree. Arthur felt his lips tug upwards at the sight of his old friend returning and he took a step towards his ex-manservant but the golden eyes flashed down to the limp body of Gwaine on the floor and his whole demeanour shattered and he reverted back to his darkness. "No, you did this to Gwaine. **You** sent your men and **you** killed him. He was an innocent. You are just like your father and I will make you pay for the thousands of lives that the Pendragon line has taken." Merlin raised his arm and splayed his palms. From the position of Merlin's arm, Arthur could see the blood that coated the man's hand, Gwaine's blood. The death of one of his closest friends had mostly likely broken the man beyond repair. Arthur dropped his head down in defeat. He may not have been held back by magic anymore but Arthur just didn't seem to want to move, he deserved this. He had caused this manservant so much pain in such little time. Merlin smiled maliciously and began to incant the spell. But he stopped. Merlin began to speak again, but it was not aimed at Arthur.

"No! You gave me control. I am the one in charge and I will kill him where he stands!"

Arthur became certain that it was the end and he closed his eyes acceptingly. But when he was left standing, he opened his eyes again to see that Merlin again was fighting with mid-air, "He hasn't changed, he is bluffing...Fine..." He dropped his hands and took a deep breath, "Today is your lucky day, Pendragon. I'm not going to kill you here." His gaze dropped again to the corpse in the centre of the clearing. "You need to take Gwaine home and bury him. Bury him like the loyal knight he was. It's the least you can do after being the reason he died." He began to walk towards the young king, "But know this, when you sent these men to kill us, you started a fight and a war that I will finish and fight in until my last breath." Merlin pulled off his neckerchief and threw it to the ground. "The Merlin you knew is gone, you killed him when you drew your sword back in Camelot."

The warlock stood nose to nose with Arthur. Being this close to him Arthur could hear the growling under his breath and his harsh breathing, he was truly furious, Merlin flicked a hand and black smoke began to move upwards from his feet, slowly creating coverage over the young man but before it enveloped him, he said three words that would haunt Arthur for years to come.

"Long Live Emrys..."

And the Warlock was gone.

When the smoke had finally dissipated, Arthur ran to Gwaine's side and placed two fingers on his neck, nothing. No beat. Arthur placed the back of his hand to his mouth and moved backwards.

"I am so sorry, my friend. I will never stop fighting for you. I will bring Merlin home. I promise."

Arthur began to prepare to move away from the clearing when the familiar sound of wings echoed above him and Kilgharrah landed behind him. He looked around the clearing and his face dropped and he spoke gravely, "What has happened here?"

Arthur began to explain, his discovery of the clearing, the conservation he had with his manservant and finally his disappearance.

"There was a black smoke, it was rising from the floor into his hands and it's what he used to teleport away. It was like he was absorbing the power and his eyes were completely back. It was like he was possessed or something, we have to help him." Arthur pleaded with the magical creature before him. "He is going to hurt others and maybe even himself."

The dragon spoke softly, well as softly as a dragon could, "I fear, there is nothing we can do. Merlin has accepted and embraced his darker half. You are no long two sides of the same coin but two people who have broken away from their bonds of destiny and opened more problems to this world than when Pandora's box was opened. Now that you have broken away you have become two halves. Those who support the usage of magic in our world today, and those who wish to abolish it from the world, which side do you think Merlin has pinned you on, especially with the most recent attack from your men?"

Arthur stood defensively from his crouched position beside Gwaine, "Merlin may have generalised me on that side but I did not send these men. This," He gestured to one of his most loyal knight who now lay stone cold at his feet, "This is the work of rogue knights. People who I have no control over, hence the word rogue."

The dragon sighed, "Merlin does not know this and thanks to his newly embraced darkness, I doubt he will ever listen to you again. But maybe he will listen to another..." The dragon's gaze turned down to the limp and lifeless corpse of Sir Gwaine. Arthur turned to see the body again, it was painful to look at, to think, that in his dying moments, Gwaine had considered Arthur the enemy and that he was out for blood of the two.

"Sir Gwaine is dead, there is no changing that."

"Sir Gwaine can be brought back but magic always has a price, the true question is are you, King Arthur, prepared to pay it for destiny?"

Arthur contemplated the decision, he could choose it but he would not steal an innocent life. It was wrong and Arthur knew it, no matter how important Gwaine was to this dragon's plan.

"I will not take the lives of the innocent, be them sorcerer, warlock, witch or non-magic. If they are pure of heart then I will never take their life."

The dragon smiled, he could see a clear distinction between Uther and Arthur, though if Uther were in the place of Arthur, Merlin would have been dead on the pyre before Gwaine could have even intervened in the first place and the conversation, happening right now, would be fictional and part of the dragon's imagination. "Well, young king, what if I told you of a man who made camp not far from here, he is the slaughter of many children in nearby villages but the word never reached Camelot as he swore to return for the remaining children if word was sent to you and the knights? He is not pure of heart, maybe one of the blackest that could be found around, to slay the innocent creates monsters in men, my proposition is that we use his life instead of an innocent one. Do you accept the terms, the life of this man for what could be the reparation of destiny and the resurrection of Sir Gwaine?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "I, King Arthur of Camelot, accept these terms in order to bring back Sir Gwaine of Camelot."

The dragon knelt down so his snout was level with King Arthur's head, bent his snout towards Gwaine's feet and gently blew some warm air over the body.

Arthur watched in awe as the colour changed from a sallow yellow to a normal healthy glow with a slight redness in his cheeks. Gasping breaths began to heave from his chest and Gwaine threw himself upwards feeling his chest for a wound but found none there. Confused, Gwaine looked around and caught eyes with the dragon and smiled. "It's been a while, my friend. Did Merlin send you to heal me?" He stood carefully, holding his arms out in disgust at the bloodied clothes that hung from his frame.

The dragon shook its head gently and straightened to his full height, "It was not the young warlock but instead the young king." He gestured to behind Gwaine where Arthur stood, uneasily, shifting from one foot to the other.

Gwaine scowled, "You brought me back for execution then, _sire_?"

Arthur looked downwards, "I did not send these men for you, Gwaine. I was with Gaius and then with the dragon learning the truth of Merlin and his magic when Leon informed me of the patrol that had left. I raced to get here. But I was too late. Merlin has gone and accepted his darkness. That was why I brought you back, I need you to help me bring him back."

Gwaine looked the King up and down. He raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "I have three conditions. When we find Merlin I speak to him and I am the one to approach him."

Arthur nodded, "Of course, my friend. And your other requests?"

Gwaine smiled, "A new shirt and some ale."

Emrys sat in a Druid Camp that he had found after leaving the clearing. He was turning a slice of bread in his hands, staring down, deep in thought and no-one dared disturb the thought. It was clear that Emrys was no longer the same. The fire flicked close in front of his face, but he didn't feel the heat. He could only feel the strong need for revenge.

 _Thank you..._

"For what?"

 _For not killing him there, he had killed Gwaine but he needed to be bury and at home. We can take him to war and kill him there. It won't be cowardice to do it when he can't fight back_

"We will take Camelot as our own and rule a fair and just land. We will do what he couldn't when we get our revenge."

 _Thank you Emrys._

"No, thank you. Without you I wouldn't have been able to act or control. You did this, Merlin and together we shall rule."

Emrys crushed the roll in his hand and threw it into the fire.

A voice interrupted his conversation.

"So you plan to kill the king?"

Emrys looked up to see a familiar face before him, "Yes, I plan to rise an army and storm the castle."

"Mind if I lead alongside you, I have an itch that I have been trying to scratch but a pesky warlock would stop my plans. But now it seems he is on the right side. Welcome."

Emrys stood and gripped the man's forearm.

"Well, thank you and welcome to my army, Mordred."

 **A/N- If you can't tell, I have tried to create two personalities inside of Merlin. The darkness that is referenced throughout is Emrys who Merlin has never really let fully take over his body but when he has control he has omnipotent power but it comes from darkness. Merlin has been broken beyond repair from the death of Gwaine and the guilt from it so now resides inside of his own body with a thirst for revenge and can only communicate with Emrys inside of his head. I think I may have Merlin begin to go slowly insane as right now he plays the part of a conscience more than the goodness in Emrys' head so I may have that slowly break away and Emrys can then gain more power. I don't know, if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews if you would like. Also, Emrys speaks aloud to him which is why he was having conversations with himself in front of Arthur.**

 **I have begun to make up my own lore for magic, for example that magic needs a way to return to the body. It seems silly but I thought it was good. The rallying of the armies on both sides is still to come and Arthur, Emrys and Gwaine will meet again soon.**

 **Thank you for reading! Favourite, Follow and Review and I will post again soon! (I have a lot more free time now and I now where I want to take this story.**

 **-Ihuntwithwinchesters**


End file.
